leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unleashed (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |}} HS — Unleashed is the name given to the second main expansion of cards from the English HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It does not have a main expansion as a Japanese equivalent. Description Raikou... Entei... Suicune... Alone, each of these Legendary Pokémon is a force to be reckoned with, but let loose in pairs, they become amazing LEGEND cards! In the HS—Unleashed expansion, you'll find Pokémon Prime bursting at the seams, powerful Pokémon like Jirachi and Shaymin raring to join the battle, and Pokémon LEGENDs joining forces for twice the excitement! Are you a powerful enough Trainer to command what's been Unleashed? Information Unleashed is the second expansion of cards released during the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It was released May 12, 2010. Unleashed does not have a formal expansion as its Japanese counterpart, as the majority of cards originate from decks and the remainder of the and . Specifically, in addition to these two Collections, Unleashed brings together cards from the , the , , and the Japanese and s. The set introduces the Legendary beasts as brand new, dual-type cards, and continues to release . , originating from the , is included as a . The Unleashed expansion is centered around the Legendary beast trio , , and . In addition to being featured on the s, these three Legendary Pokémon are included as the three . Starting with this expansion, Pokémon LEGEND represent two Pokémon each, cost two s when Knocked Out, and credit two illustrators per LEGEND. The Set Symbol is a combination of the three Pokémon's facial crests. Furthermore, the three's silhouettes are printed as Unleashed's Prerelease sleeves. The set continues to explore the Johto region throughout its artwork, and also includes a theme reminiscent of the Pokéathlon from the Pokémon games on the cards originating from the . A digitized battle scene can be seen on the cards originating from the . kawayoo provides the promotional artwork for the booster packs and the s. In addition to Pokémon LEGEND, Unleashed also includes , which are a powerful variant of Pokémon compared to their regular counterparts. The Unleashed expansion promoted six new Pokémon Prime cards: 's and , and ' , , , and . Only these four Primes, their relevant pre-evolutions, and the six Pokémon Legend pieces were pulled forward from Reviving Legends. The two Tyranitar and the two Steelix cards pulled forward are the only cards of the and the released in Unleashed. Since the expansion did not include these two types, they were the main types included in the and . The for this set is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 95 cards. Between alternate Holofoils, promotional stamps, Reverse Holofoils, and s, the set contains 203 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Water|||Staff Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo / exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Water|||"Unleashed" stamp }} |Water|||Staff "Unleashed" stamp }} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo / exclusive}} |Psychic|||Crosshatch Holo Hurdle Dash Season (November 2010)}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo Regional Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Water|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Regional Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo Block Smash Season (February 2011)}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo State/Province/Territory Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Water|||Staff Crosshatch Holo State/Province/Territory Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Colorless|||Comic-Con International: San Diego 2010 stamped promo}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Water|||Staff Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2010-2011 promo}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo stamp promo (January 2013)}} |Trainer|||Crosshatch Holo Winter 2010-2011 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} |Trainer|||Crosshatch Holo Spring 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} Set list |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||SuperRare Holo|}} |Water||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Metal||SuperRare Holo|}} |Darkness||SuperRare Holo|}} |Colorless||SuperRare Holo|}} |Fire|Lightning|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Fire|Lightning|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Lightning|Water|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Lightning|Water|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fire|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fire|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Trainer||Rare Holo|}} Gallery In other languages de:Entfesselt (TCG) es:HeartGold & SoulSilver (TCG): Liberados fr:HS Déchaînement it:Forze Scatenate (GCC) ja:Unleashed zh:释放（集换式卡片）